Be Your Dark Angel
by ShakeItUp076
Summary: Santana was Sixteen yrs. old when her life started to change. She thought she lived a normal life, but was told later by one of her parent that she was the next in line for the Lopez bloodline to become the destined phantom theft of Lima, Ohio or who they called as 'Snix'. There are a lot of things to be considered; one of them is love. A certain reminder is written inside.


**Summary: **Santana was Sixteen yrs. old when her life started to change. She thought she lived a normal life, but was told later by one of her parent that she was the next in line for the Lopez bloodline to become the destined phantom theft of Lima, Ohio or who they called as 'Snix'. There are a lot of things to be considered; one of them is love.

**Reminder: **Brittany and Quinn on this story are twins so if you have a problem with that you may or are free to go.

**A/N: **English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for any grammatical errors or wrong spelling if you find one. It's on second person pov so… Anyway, this story is just for fun and entertainment. No major angst or hurt/comfort. It's light and will be blooming with love, twists, and excitement when we reach there.

**T **for now, for swearing.

**Disclaimer: **I owned nothing...

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**...**

You arrived early at an unusual time this early morning at school because your mami had to wake you up for a weekly ritual you don't care one bit and a stern look from your abuelo sending your way, has got you up from bed having no choice but to make ready for the preparations.

Soon. You'll find out sooner what this preparations are about, you have no idea yourself why they made this a habit on waking you up early on Monday mornings, you have to ask your mami for some explanations because let's admit it, it freaks you out sometimes.

And always, your mami will respond with,

"On the right time, mija."

It irritates you more than ever because who would even say that. Oh right! your loving mother.

"Santana,"

Your heart starts beating from your chess hearing the sound of that voice. Its music to your ears, and instantly you feel excitement pulsing in your body. You quickly turn around to be met by a wonderful sight. This was another reason why you decided to be early when mostly; you prefer to arrive in school late.

Let's face it, you are tardy.

"Quinn. H-hey," You greet, nervous all the sudden. You figure that _this _happens all the time when she's nearby or close to you.

The short-haired blonde approach you eagerly with a smile you wish only reserve for you greeting you with a 'good morning' back.

There was a silent enveloping the place as you assumed that maybe, she wants you to say something first but before you could think of something, she had start talking.

"You know San. I really like you" Quinn stares at you straight in the eye but you couldn't for the life of God look her in the eyes.

"R-Really?" You ask her silently because you're about to panic. Quinn confesses that she likes you. .You. your face start heating up and you are certain you look like a tomato, so you stared on the ground hiding your face for the girl to see.

Quinn nods her head 'Yes' insensible towards how you feel.

"You're always there when I needed you San. That's why I..." Quinn pause mid-sentence to search for the right word to say. You're so sure she's going to confess her real feelings to you and your heart could burst any minute now, but you stop breathing and feeling all in one from the next word that leaves her mouth.

"That's why I'm so happy that I got lucky I got a _friend_ like you"

No.

You are frozen in shock, couldn't move a muscle from the numbness that follows. Her words echo through your mind once again.

'She got lucky she had you as a friend'.

It hurt you on so many levels. It wasn't what you're expecting to hear but you did and now you feel broken heart by the revelation.

A break from behind made you pause. You turn slowly to see who it was and there straddling the sit of her bicycle is none other than Quinn's twin sister Brittany Pierce smiling at your direction.

Brittany is older a minute to Quinn. If you watch clearly there is much more difference to them than what people actually see. Quinn is innocent, spoiled, and depicted as 'girly-girl', as Brittany often than not see as the opposite of the girl though both show the same stubbornness and tenacity particularly to the person they cared about.

"Hey Quinn, morning Santana" Brittany addresses as her smile remained on the lips. If anyone could wake up and have the brightest of day it would be Brittany. This girl has so much energy on her system.

Brittany tilt her head on the side as she stared at you, making you fidget on the spot.

"You're surprisingly early today, Santana. You really don't have to join the practice."

Brittany is very athletic you think there is nothing that she couldn't do but mostly she dances all the time. You haven't seen her dance before but base on what you heard, she dance like a beast maybe not an actual beast but a person who is so good that she exceeded human comprehension, thus making you think she's a beast in dancing.

"Uh-yeah" You stated awkwardly on the two blondes. You feel slightly intimidated from their presence because it's not always to have the two most popular girls in school talk to you.

Gladly, the first bell ring indicating that class is soon to start.

"I have to go. See you at lunch break, Britt" Quinn waves us over as she start heading on the halls of McKinley.

You felt Brittany move beside you so you take a glance at her.

"Want to go in together?" Brittany offers as she watches the student scurrying on their first period classes.

"Sure" You nodded and both of you step in the halls of McKinley side by side.

"Happy Birthday, San" Brittany softly said that you could've miss it but you heard it loud and clear taking you off guard. You stop walking and stare at her.

"What" Brittany asks as she too stops walking when she saw you at the corner of her eye.

"How did you know?" You whispered to Brittany. How did she know it was your birthday today? You are convinced that you had not say anything to anyone and obviously not to Brittany. Hell, this is the first time she was talking to you for this long.

She thought for a minute before winking at you and decided to go first on your shared class.

"Secret"

You watch her flee vigorously while you had your mouth agape.

You're so screwed if your mami and especially your abuelo know about this.

You remember the things that your mami tells you to do. Don't let anyone know what we do in our home. It should strictly stay between the walls of this house and no way would anyone find it. Importantly went for a down low profile. Don't give away too much information, especially your birthday.

'What's with my birthday anyway? Why do I have to keep it from everyone?' You thought to yourself as you scurry off to first period.

The next thing you do, you are running hastily back home. You are very busy chatting with your friends that you almost forgot that your mami warns you about going home late.

You remembered her saying,

_'Santana, be back at exactly 4:52 and 27 seconds today! Or else you'll be in a big doo doo!'_

So that's what you are doing now as you watch the clock on your phone and see that it was ten minutes before the time, you hurriedly took off running with the best you can do to reach their ten minutes prior.

It's not your fault to be running late at home. There was a rumor at school that someone named Snix will appear at the middle of the night and it took your interest easily. So you joined your friends and you wonder if your mami know something about this guy called Snix because his name itself sounded badass.

You stop at the entrance of your home taking a deep breath to calm your panting before opening the front door. You almost step on the threshold when you sense something not right. The house is too silent for anyone to be living.

You look around the small hallway of your house from the floor to the ceiling to see if you can find anything but find nothing. You shrug it off because you think too much sometimes.

Reluctantly, you step your right foot forward on the wooden floor then the other when you made another step forward that's when your suspicion was right. Someone had set a trap inside your household and here you were gripping the edge of the floor that had fall below the ground.

Your grip tightens as you take into consideration what is happening.

'Where is mami' You wonder because she always greet you first when you went home from school and you don't feel any presence in the house or anything moving as soon as you entered.

You swing your lower body forward stepping your feet in the gravel so you could push yourself upward and to the floor.

You made it out easily on years of training by your abuelo and this is one of those days when you are thankful that this skills comes to be very useful.

'What else' you thought again because there is no way that a person who could prepare something that dangerous didn't set another aside for possibilities that the first one would fail.

You could have guess the next if it wasn't too obvious when you saw the tiny holes on each side of the wall, you could have laugh if the situation wasn't serious but your mami and abuelo was still in the house and you must find them before bad things happen.

You dash heading towards the living room, gliding, turning, and jumping to escape the sharp objects blocking you from getting there. You made it so far, and you almost grasp the door handle when you feel it. There was a weird electric current detach on the metal handle preventing you from opening the god damn door.

You weren't aware on the small pot beside the door but when you kick on frustration you accidentally hit the pot shattering it to broken pieces. 'Shit' you muttered, when in the corner of your eyes you saw a key that you need to get this done with.

You bend down to snatch the key underneath the damaged pot inserting it through the key hole when it budge and you silently turn the handle open when someone open it wide for you scaring you off.

Next thing you know, you were engulfed in a tight hug by a woman who is your mother.

"I know you can make it honey, I'm so proud of you!" Cried by your mother, as she doesn't seem to have any intention of letting you free.

"Mami stop! Can't breathe." You struggled to get away from your mom but Maribel tightened her hold at you. She had tears streaming down her own eyes.

"Santana" A fearful voice made you and your mami to stop moving. You turn to face your abuelo.

'What is happening?'

"You've gone through a lot until now. Now that you are sixteen years old, it ends the training we've been given you."

You knitted your eyebrows at your abuelo as he keep on talking.

"Looking back it was a long and tough road..." He got that right. You don't even want to remember those excruciating memories of those days. It was terrifying and a lot of work done. Your abuelo had to make sure you could defend and fight back. There are scars and bruises to prove the hardwork you have done this past year. You're glad that it stops now. But why the sudden?

Sensing the upcoming question, your abuelo continued his eyes darting piercingly at yours

"You'll begin on what you've been training for. In other words, fight like you're destined to."

Now that's strange.

You feel different though. Many things happened to you in just a day and thinking about what your abuelo is saying right now which doesn't make any sense is giving you a major headache, you just want to relax and lie down in your bed.

Very carefully you climb up the stairs and in your room.

When you reach your room, you find a canvas of Quinn Pierce sketch very beautifully on a white sheet. You sigh because you find this day very exhausting and frustrating that you just want it to end.

Floppy, the family pet of the Lopez purred as he saw the sad face of his owner.

Floppy is different to other animals. He's by far the only existent creature that is very attentive to his owners need. He thinks differently too that makes him a special pet to the Lopez.

You sat down at your desk starring outside the window. The sun is setting down and the sky is painted in orange and red but your mind is too far off to admire the scenery outside.

Now that you are finally alone in the safety of your own room you hadn't realize how much it affects the conversation you had with Quinn until now.

_'I like you Santana.'_

There was a thump tugging at your chess calling for your attention. Suddenly, you can't fight the erratic beating of your heart anymore and you stumble down on the cold tiled floor.

'What the fuck is happening'

You clutch your chess forcing it to stop but it was a failed attempt. You feel hot all over your body not because of the image of Quinn wearing a sexy Bikini but because of this deep sensation inside you that is uncontrollable and destructive.

'Made it stop. Please, somebody made this stop' you beg considering that the hurt turns to pain and you are hugging your own body securely with your arms forming an 'X'.

You felt the burning feeling in your skin now and you thought you are about to explode but it remains in you spreading like wildfire.

You screamed so loud that it must've reach the neighboring house afterwards, your body and mind is consumed in complete darkness.

**\**

"_Sir, we got a message coming from Snix. Here, read it."_

_The tall giant man with a mustache and bald hair read the crumpled paper out loud for the whole crowd to hear._

_I'll be taking the Holy Maiden – Snix._

"_That arrogant man," The man scoff as his fist the already crumpled paper in to a ball throwing it on the river._

"_There is no way he could steal the Holy Maiden with such tight security. He makes me laugh." He chuckled evilly._

"_Inspector Puckerman," A boy from a police department saluted as he called for the laughing inspector._

"_The commander is here."_

**\**

"Mami! Mami! Mami!" You yelled as you almost slip on the stairs as you go down.

When you reached the kitchen where you saw your mami cleaning the dishes and your abuelo reading a newspaper you ask loudly.

"What is happening to me!"

You look at them frantically because you needed an answer or reassurance that you are going to be alright because after you passed out on the floor, you felt different than before, you are more stronger than the real you and when you look down at yourself your boobs are long gone, your small slender arms are replaced with strong tight muscles and your raven hair is shorter, the only part of your body that seem to remain the same is the ton of your body.

Your mami's eyes widen and your abuelo smirk at you. He freaking smirks at you, and it annoys you.

"Wow, honey you look handsome"

"No mami! Why did I turn into a man? I can't go to school like this and I can't see anyone either!"

You sighed angrily as you paced the room.

Your mami is smiling at you excitedly and with a wink she tells you,

"Don't worry, Santana. It runs in the family bloodline."

You laugh rather loudly when your mother jokes that it runs over the Lopez family. So does that mean you can transform to a guy whenever you like? That sounds hilarious but pretty fantastic if you may add.

Your mami throws you a death glare making you stop laughing.

What? It's true. No, it's hilarious.

"You heard about Snix, the mysterious phantom thief who has black wings, right?" You nod dumbly because how does it connect to your situation.

You muttered, 'Of course, that's what the students in McKinley were talking about all day."

"For three hundred years, every generation of the Lopez family has carried the power of Snix. Now, once a _male_ member of the family turned sixteen you _will_ have to continue Snix's work of theft. Today, is your turn to carry on Snix name, you lucky girl." Your mom teases you but you still don't get it.

"Mom, you said a 'male' member not a girl. So why did I turn like him?" You ask confusedly because it's really confusing for you. To sum it all, you thought you live a normal life but for sixteen years of existence they for once didn't mention any of it or a slight clue that _we_ are a _theft_.

"Because you Santana," Your abuelo point a finger at you, "Is the only one left who carries the Lopez family bloodline."

He sipped his coffee calmly like this doesn't bother him.

Of course! Why would it bother him? He's not the 'male' member whose going to change into a theft. It was you.

"But you need the 'Holy Maiden' to return you back to normal."

"So if I get it, I can turn back to myself?"

Your abuelo sipped his tea again.

"I guess so." Your mami answered for your abuelo.

_Fine_. You made up your mind.

"It's only because I want my hot body back, is the reason why I'm doing this you leave me no choice."

You finally said and you saw Floppy hop in your shoulder enthusiastically.

"Santana, I want you to put your hand on Floppy's head." You complied instantly.

"Like this?"

_'With the help of Floppy, he can transform into Snix's black wings.'_

**\ **

You thought stealing the 'Holy Maiden' will be a tough work, but you didn't sweat even a little when the police try to catch you.

You won't deny it but this body is fucking amazing. Snix has strength like a superman but more destructive and powerful.

He grows in you instantly when you switch places the second you find it difficult to escaped.

You had the chance to chit chat with him when you've switch body again after the work has done. He's really cool, kind of' badass but not as badass as you.

Even though when most of the times you are clumsy.

But you aren't really weak at all. You just appear like one because abuelo want you to be very careful, you understand it now slightly why they were strict to you all this time,

It's because Snix is living in you.

**\**

Quinn sighed as she stared dreamily on the sky whispering Snix name out of the open at the balcony of their home.

'Well, I guess I have done enough rounds.' Snix said flying on the dark sky with his wings spread open but not wide enough to catch attention from a nearby viewers.

But in the corner of Snix eye he saw someone slightly familiar.

'That girl...'

He watches her intently as he unknowingly slowed down.

Not that he's trying to be a creeper out on the night sky but that girl reminds him of something or someone in particular.

Quinn put a strand of her small blonde hair on the side of her ear as the cold wind hit her face.

Snix let out a gasp.

'Oh no, why is this...' He couldn't finish the sentence as he felt his heart tightened around his chess. Snix struggled to remain calm but he find it difficult to move while in the air when he's feeling like this.

'Crap I'm going to transform' He thought to himself as he battle for an idea to get rid of this feeling, whatever this is.

"Quinn, your turn." Brittany said as she approaches her younger twin sister.

"Roger, that." They both giggled on their silliness.

Brittany watches as the stars shine brightly on the sky. There wasn't much but it doesn't bother you because they look beautiful, no matter how much had left in the universe.

'Shit. Can't hold much, longer' Snix clench and unclench his jaw as he take a landing on the broad balcony of the Pierces.

Brittany leaned her arms at the railing as she keep staring at the stars, when she felt the strong wind hit her face blurring her view from her surrounding but Snix.

Brittany eyed the man curiously in a gaze.

When suddenly she felt the tall man besides her walking next to her, she let out a surprising yelp.

The tall leaned man shushes her by covering her mouth.

The scream that Brittany let out went muffled by his hand cover gloves.

"Wait! Don't make a sound, idiot! I'm not a bad guy."

Brittany was trying to say something but Snix doesn't care.

His hold lessen a little bit, so the tall blonde had find a way to push him further but not so far because the brunettes hand has clamp directly on her wrist while the other slides on her lower body gripping her hips, pushing her impossibly closer to him but what follows made the blonde blue eyes explicitly wide.

The so called phantom theft, and playboy in Lima closed the gap between their lips as Brittany find herself completely rigid and useless.

He tried to deepen the kiss but before he could go too far, the blonde had managed to push him forcefully away from her.

Brittany's eyes remained open when Snix initiated the kiss but what shocks her mostly was Santana's red face when that happens.

She has no idea why Santana's image appears out of the blue but she sure as hell was having an intimate eye contact with Santana.

Santana Lopez, the clumsy brunette who always get in to trouble,

Had just kissed her on the lips.

* * *

**To be continued?**

**If you have any question or confusion about the story just ask me, I don't bite and I'll try my best to answer them one by one. I think that's it for now.**


End file.
